


Signa Autem Aliquid Melius

by ChaoticNeutralCryptid



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutralCryptid/pseuds/ChaoticNeutralCryptid
Summary: One week after the lack of an apocalypse. Crowley and Aziraphale are back in Aziraphale's shop, drinking wine and swapping stories from the trials. Crowley likes one of the songs Aziraphale is playing and asks him to dance.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Signa Autem Aliquid Melius

**Author's Note:**

> A really short take on Aziraphale's possible declaration of love after the lack of an apocalypse.

Music streamed through the bookshelves as the angel and the demon were polishing off yet another bottle of wine.  
“Tell the story again.” The demon laughed, almost falling off the chair, “The one about the bath.”  
It had been but 7 days since the apocalypse had been prevented and Heaven and Hell had decided it was high time to leave the two of them alone.  
“I was lying there, in front of the entire court of demons, in nothing but my, well I suppose your, underclothes and splashing holy water at the flabbergasted audience and when the Archangel Michael came to collect the holy water, I shocked her so much she miracled me a towel.” The angel collapsed, almost in tears at the memory.  
The music changed as the two fell into a routine that was very new but seemed as familiar as anything. One where they laughed freely about what they had done.   
“This song, it’s quite nice.” Crowley murmured.  
“Different from what you usually listen to, that’s for sure.” Aziraphale smiled widely at his companion.  
“I’ve been telling you the same thing for years Angel, I’m not doing it, the car is.”  
Aziraphale merely smiled again. He took some enjoyment from teasing the demon.  
Crowley stood up and offered a hand. “Dance with me, angel?”  
“I’m afraid… I don’t know how, dear.”  
Crowley helped Aziraphale to his feet. He took the angel’s hand in his and rested the other on his shoulder. He put his other hand on the angel’s waist.   
“I’d teach you the proper steps but there seems no point in such a cluttered room,” Crowley said softly.   
They danced quietly, with only the slow, peaceful music to accompany them.  
“This song. What’s the name?” Crowley asked.  
“Signa Autem Aliquid Melius.” Aziraphale replied, “I thought it quite fitting, considering.”  
“Signs of something better. I must agree.”  
“Remember your Latin then?”  
“Look, angel, we were both in Rome. Just because we didn’t speak Latin at the time doesn’t mean everyone else didn’t.”  
Aziraphale merely nodded. Then he stepped closer so that they were touching. Crowley reacted but didn’t say anything out of fear of ruining it.  
“Crowley?”  
“Yes, angel?”  
“Remember, before the world ended when you said we would have to deal with eternity?”  
“I seem to recall more screaming than simply saying but go on.”  
Aziraphale paused before replying.   
“Well if this is going to be my eternity, I see no better way I could spend it.”


End file.
